


I have Control

by OrphanText



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanText/pseuds/OrphanText
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin insists that as the Captain, he has absolute control of everything after a particularly taxing day at work. Douglas insists otherwise, and is determined to dissuade his Captain of that notion, by all means.</p><p>GRAPHIC RAPE AND NON-CON WARNING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kogla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogla/gifts).



> Literal brainless PWP. Something I wrote for Kogla on tumblr a long time ago and I thought it would be nice to put it here for people... who read this sort of thing ( and then there's people like me who write this sort of thing mmk ).
> 
> GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON WARNING. And kind of dark elements, if you'd like. Stop reading if you're uncomfortable.
> 
> Un-betaed.
> 
> Guest appearance of a Talisker whisky. They're quite smashed, I think.

Of all places and situations to end up in, Martin certainly did not expect to end up in  _this_ one. Stumbling home while drunk on well-aged Talisker, perhaps. Or simply blacking out on Douglas’ couch to wake up the next day with a splitting headache and horrible, eye-searing sunshine. Maybe collapsing into a back-alley until morning if he really was that unlucky on his way home.

 

There was a shift behind his back, the sound of sheets rustling obscenely loud, a soft squelching as fingers slid out, and the snapping sound of a plastic cap being opened.

 

No, definitely not this one - and he wasn’t even sure if he liked it.

 

A hand rested on the small of his back, rubbing circles slowly, as though to reassure him, and through his drunken haze he heard vaguely the sound of someone telling him to relax, and that he’s been doing really well so far. That certainly pleases him - and he relaxes, for a while, merely allowing himself to feel the sensation of that large, warm, slightly calloused hand stroking his back. It is a soothing gesture, or perhaps simply because he hadn’t been touched in a rather long while-

 

There was the slight pressure of something blunt and slick against his entrance, rubbing gently against him before pulling away momentarily, and returned with a purpose, the pressure slowly building up, insistent, hard against his backside, and a long stretch that inched quickly into being painful, and the feeling of being  _entered_ that finally woke his brain up. And he must have tensed, for the hand that was rubbing his back quickly pushed him back down, holding him down firmly to the mattress, even as the hard length of Douglas’ arousal slid inexorably into him, with raw friction, the burning stretch and the inescapable reality that yes, he has ended up in Douglas’s bed, in his bedroom, naked, and being penetrated by his one First Officer.

 

There was a rather pleased guttural sound from above, and Martin whimpered, tensed up, closing his eyes as Douglas slid in another inch, his hole clenching around the unfamiliar intrusion, and shuddered as the initial pleasure tipped over into pain. God, but it  _hurt_  and he needed it out  _now_  - he wasn’t properly prepared yet, not yet, and he fumbled around for the words to say, through the cotton in his head and mouth, and whined instead.

 

“Shh, you are taking it so well, Martin,” Douglas rumbled, a hand stroking along his sides, pinching once, hard, that caused Martin to clench hard around him, gasping. “Look at you, all tense and trembling, Captain. Who would have thought?”

 

A whimper escaped Martin’s throat as he sank in another inch, feeling horrible, painfully stretched, a dull pain throbbing beneath. “P-Please, Douglas, I can’t- Ah!” The young captain nearly sobbed, as Douglas shifted behind him, jostling him. “Please- take it out… “

 

His First Officer doesn’t stop, but presses on, skin sliding against skin, a thumb soothing Martin’s stretched arsehole around his cock. “Almost there, Martin. Just take it… take it all… like that. Be a good boy.”

 

When he feels Douglas pressing up against the flesh of his bare buttocks, and the heavy, full, invasive sensation of Douglas’ cock fully within him, Martin whimpered, holding extremely still, attempting to breathe through the pain, hands clenching at the sheets beneath him, his pulse thundering loud, too loud in his ears, only vaguely aware that his cheeks were wet with tears when Douglas brushes the pad of his thumb over them.

 

It stayed like that for a long while, with Martin attempting to relax, before tensing once more, a sheen of sweat on his pale skin, when Douglas pulled back, leaving just the head inside him, eliciting a strangled cry from Martin, before working his way back in, just as slowly as he did before, settling into a slow rhythmic movement, moaning at the hot tightness around him.

 

Martin, instead, clawed at the sheets, writhing to get away from the invading pain, gasping and sobbing, trembling beneath Douglas, begging, begging for him to relent just for a moment, to pull out. The pain didn’t go away, remaining and tearing at him, fraying him from the ends until it was all he could concentrate on, and the terribly odd feeling of friction and being touched in places so deep within him he didn’t quite think it was possible. “Please! I’m s-sorry, Dougl- it hurts, it  _hurts_!”

 

There was a chuckle, before Douglas jerked his hips, sinking all the way back in in one smooth movement, one large hand still pinning Martin down, ever so helplessly, to the bed.

 

“Oh, I don’t really think so, Captain Crieff,” he purred. ” Do you have control now… Sir? ” He reached down, wrapping a hand around his captain’s half-erect cock, stroking him slowly.

 

“After all, we do have quite a long night to last away…  _Captain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Kogla.
> 
> holyshitifeellikeijustonehandedlydestroyedmyreputationiswear


End file.
